


Sailor Cosmos in Konoha

by Scanrp



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, On Hiatus, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scanrp/pseuds/Scanrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ON HIATUS] Usagi has defeated Chaos, but her senshi and Mamoru died. Her family was killed by Chaos before the final battle. With nothing left she decided to leave her dimension to flee the memories that haunted her. Usagi arrived in Narutos dimension and helped Naruto and his friends to fight Akatsuki. Will she meet a well-known enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first English fanfic and I’m not a native speaker. Please don’t comment on any grammar or spell mistakes. I hope that I can update on a bi-weekly base.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Background:  
> This will take place after SM star series. Usagi will arrive in the second year of the 3 years training of Naruto and Jiraiya.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts

‘I feel so lonely. No one is left I’m alone. Minna-chan, I miss you so much.’ thought Usagi with tears in her eyes. She was walking in the Juuban Park. Once she loved this park, but now it held too many memories. These memories were once good but now they haunted her. She loved to walk with Mamo-chan or to play with Chibiusa in this park. Chibiusa, her future daughter, she lost her the day when Mamo-chan died. Everything was lost - her love, her daughter, Crystal Tokyo – nothing was left. She has seen a future that will never happen. It was cruel. She wished that she hadn’t got any information about the ‘supposed’ future. Now, she had to live with these memories.

She was too weak and couldn’t defeat Chaos with her own power. She needed the power of her senshi, her beloved senshi. At the end of the battle, she got the star seeds of her senshi, her love and the Sailor Starlights. With the star seeds she could transform to Sailor Cosmos. With the new powers she could defeat Chaos, but to which price. Her senshi, Mamo-chan and the Sailor Starlights were lost forever and will never reborn. She could rescue the whole galaxy and the senshi of the galaxy. But she couldn’t rescue her own senshi, her friends and guardians and now she is alone.

After the battle she found out that Chaos killed her family beforehand. Chaos told her before she could seal him that he killed her family and crushed their star seeds. That meant she couldn’t revive them. ‘I can’t take it any longer. I have to leave, this place can’t hold me any longer.’ thought Usagi. Usagi left the park and went to Crown game center. She went in and sat down at the bar. Motoki came to her and hugged her.

“Hi Usa-chan, how are you, today?”  
“Hi Moto-chan, I can’t take it any longer. I have to leave. Here are too many memories. I came to say goodbye.”  
“Shh, calm down. I suspected the last days that you will leave. I hoped I could help you, but unfortunately I’m not enough. I hope you will find a place where you can live in peace and find love again.”  
“I hope, too… My power attracted enemies in the past. When I’m gone my enemies shouldn’t bother you any longer. But as precaution, here is a communicator. If an enemy comes, you can contact me. I will come back and help you.”  
“Thank you, Usa-chan.”  
“I love you Moto-chan. You were always like a big brother for me. You helped the others and me. I wish you a healthy and long life.”

Usagi hugged Motoki and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, too. You are like my little sister. I wish you happiness and love. I will never forget you.”

Usagi rose and went out. She went back to the lake in the Juuban Park. ‘Goodbye, my beloved friends, family and world’ thought Usagi. She took her brooch with the Ginzuishou and transformed to her princess form. ‘Please, bring me to a place where I’m needed and I can start again.’ A bright silver light appeared. As the light vanished, Usagi was gone.


	2. Arrival in the new dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use in my story some of the Japanese expression. Usually, I watch anime in Japanese with sub. I prefer the Japanese expression, but I try to balance it. I will add a glossary to each chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

Naruto and Jiraiya ate their lunch under a tree beside a road. They left Konoha one and a half year ago to train Naruto and to investigate Akatsuki.

“Naruto-kun, you has made great progress the last months. Your chakra control has improved much. The next months we should concentrate on the Kyūbi chakra. I have loosened the seal a little bit. It should be easier for you to use his chakra.”  
“Ojisan, are you sure about it? I’m not sure whether I can control it.”  
“Hai, you need to learn to control it. I fear that you need the Kyūbi chakra in the fight against Akatsuki.”

Naruto jumped to his feet.

“Ok, when will we start.”  
“Sit down and eat. After the lunch we will start.”

After lunch Jiraiya got up and went on a field. Naruto followed him.

“Naruto, you told me that your chakra is blue and the Kyūbi chakra is red. Concentrate on the red chakra. Can you feel it.”

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra. After a while he could feel the red chakra. ‘There it is. But how can I use it? Hmm… the previous times I was either exhausted or angry.’ Naruto thought about Orochimaru and how he had influenced Sasuke to leave Konoha. ‘Sasuke, I will bring you back. I will become strong enough to bring you back.’ Naruto got angry and the red chakra broke loose. Red chakra covered Narutos body in a fox form with one tail. His eyes turned to red and his canine teeth lengthened. Naruto got angrier and two more tails formed.

“Naruto-kun, you have to control the chakra. Don’t let it control you.”

Naruto roared angry and looked to Jiraiya. There was no recognition in his eyes.

‘Shit! I have to stop it.’ thought Jiraiya and changed to combat stance. Before Jiraiya could do anything. A silver light appeared between Naruto and him. As the light vanished Jiraiya could see a girl with white wings. The girl had long silver-blond hair in an unusual hairstyle. She wore a white dress with a golden border at the top. ‘Who is this girl? Or what is she?’

“Hey girl, come here! He is dangerous at the moment.” shouted Jiraiya and pointed to Naruto.

Usagi looked to the old man that spoke and then in the direction he pointed. She saw Naruto in his tailed beast form. She looked in his eyes and saw his struggle to keep control. ‘Poor boy, such an energy. But he can’t control it. It will overwhelm him. I have to help him.’ Usagi concentrated and summoned her cosmos staff.

“Run way from him.” shouted Jiraiya.

Jiraiya started to run to the girl. But suddenly, a staff appeared in her hand. He stopped and studied her. A silver light shot from the orb of the staff. The light hit Naruto and engulfed him.

“No!!! Don’t kill him.” cried Jiraiya.

As the silver light vanished Naruto lay on the ground without the Kyūbi chakra. ‘How did she do that?’

Usagi dismissed her staff and went to the boy. She kneeled beside him. Over his complete body were wounds. She shook her head. ‘Poor boy.’ She laid her hands on his body to heal him. A silver light shot from her hands and the wounds started to close.

Jiraiya went to Naruto and the girl to watch what she was doing. ‘Who is this girl? She could subdue the Kyūbi chakra with ease and now she heals Naruto without any effort. I have never seen silver chakra before. Is she an angel?’ thought Jiraiya.

“Thank you for your help little girl. But who are you? Gomen nasai, my name is Jiraiya and the boy is Uzumaki Naruto.”  
“Hello Jiraiya-sama. My name is Tsukino Usagi. I had to help him. It was too much energy for him and overpowered him easily. I feared that the energy would have killed him... He should be up every moment.”  
“Thank you, Tsukino-san. I couldn’t have stopped him that easily.”  
“Please, only Usagi or Usagi-chan.”  
“Ok, Usagi-chan. Gomen nasai, to be indiscrete, but what are you? I have never seen before a human with wings that uses silver chakra.”

Usagi looked in Jiraiyas eyes to assess his soul and personality. What she found pleased her. She decided to trust him.

“I’m not human. I’m a Lunarian and I come from a different dimension. I don’t know what chakra means. But I use magic... But I should change to avoid attention.”

‘Lunarian!? Other dimension!?’ thought Jiraiya and shook his head. Usagi rose and closed her eyes to concentrate. She changed back to her normal form. The wings and moon emblem vanished. Her clothes changed to shorts and shirt.

“Ok, this should be better.”  
“What do you mean with other dimension and Lunarian?”  
“Endless dimensions coexist. In my dimension the race Lunarian exists. I come from the moon. Unfortunately, I’m the last of my race. I came here to start a new life.”

A sob escaped Usagi before she could repress it and one single tear ran down her cheek. Jiraiya examined her thoroughly. He looked in her sad silver-blue eyes. ‘She endured a lot in her life. I can’t sense any ill will from her. She trust me and I will trust her in return.’

“Jiraiya-sama, could you please explain chakra to me.”  
“Chakra is the molding of your physical and spiritual energy. It can be channeled to create an effect, for example an attack or healing. Chakra is extremely versatile.”  
“Ok, I understand. That means everybody should be able to use chakra, but the amount differs from person to person.”  
“Hai, Usagi-chan.”

“When I’d like to stay in this dimension I should learn to use chakra…Was this red energy chakra?”  
“Hai, but this is a specific chakra. It is a long story to dumb it down. Only a few people can use this type of chakra. Today, we wanted to start the training with this chakra. It is very mighty and dangerous. This chakra has his own will because of that Naruto needs to learn to control it. But as you saw, it is difficult and maybe too much at the moment. I’m glad that you came. I couldn’t subdue this chakra in such an easy way… I could train you to use chakra and in return you can help me with Naruto. Deal, Usagi-chan?”  
“Deal, Jiraiya-sama. You can also help me to get to know this world.”

Naruto woke up. ‘What is this feeling? I haven’t felt that before. I feel warm and sheltered.’ He opened his eyes and saw Jiraiya and a girl beside him. ‘What happened? And who is this girl?’

Jiraiya looked down and saw that Naruto was awake.

“Naruto-kun, how are you?”  
“I’m fine. What happened? I tried to use the Kyūbi chakra. I could feel the chakra but I don’t know what happened afterwards.”  
“You couldn’t control the Kyūbi chakra and it overpowered you.”  
“Did I hurt someone?”  
“Fortunately not. Usagi came and subdued the Kyūbi chakra. Then she healed your wounds.”

Jiraiya reached out and helped Naruto up.

“Hello Naruto-kun, I’m Tsukino Usagi. You can call me Usagi or Usagi-chan.”  
“Thank you, Usagi-chan.”  
“Usagi will travel with us and help me train you with Kyūbi chakra. She is new in the shinobi world. We will train her to use chakra. She has some powers but hers differs from ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The encounter between Jiraiya and Usagi was atypical for the perverted sage. Considering that Naruto was in tailed beast form it should be ok. 
> 
> Glossary:  
> hai – yes  
> kyūbi – nine tailed beast, Kurama  
> ojisan – old man


	3. Visiting the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

Usagi POV

I was sitting on a rock and was keeping watch. Naruto and Jiraiya were sleeping. I was looking at the full moon and was thinking about the last two weeks. We had trained the whole time. I had realized that chakra and my magic was the same. I channeled the chakra with phrases like 'Moon Healing Escalation'. Shinobis used hand seals to channel their chakra. But we couldn't find out why my chakra was silver instead of blue. I had started to learn the hand seals and some of the ninjutsu. Some of them were really useful like the replacement jutsu. I had also learned to use chakra to walk over water or to walk on a tree. Because of my years as Sailor Moon, I had a very good chakra control and no big issues to learn their techniques. Naruto and I had fought each day to show me taijutsu. We had also fought with kunai and shuriken. I had the most problems with hand-to-hand combat. Throwing kunais or shuriken were easy thanks to my moon frisbee.

Jiraiya had told me about their world, the bijūs and Akatsuki. I had told them about my life, my life-task and my powers. I had shown them my powers. They had been shocked. I could control all elements through the senshis star seeds. Ice from Mercury and wood from Jupiter were classified as kekkei genkai and only a few shinobi could use them. Venus, Plutos, Saturns and my powers weren't known in this world. According to Jiraiya I could be the most powerful person. But I should keep a low profile to avoid problems with other shinobis.

Jiraiya and Naruto had helped me to cope with my losses. Naruto had a sunny nature and he always saw the positive side. I had been shocked, as he had told me his story. He had never met his parents and most habitants of his village had treated him as an outcast. But he kept his sunny nature and he always tried to help people. Jiraiya was a great guy, but a hentai. I smiled while remembering the lesson that I had taught him. 

* * *

 

Flashback

We were visiting a public bath. I was naked in the hot water in the woman section and was relaxing. My body was drained from the tough training. Suddenly, one of the room divider fell down. Jiraiya and another man were lying on the divider. The other women cried out and ran to the change rooms. I was really mad at them. I rose to my feet and created a bathrobe to cover my body. Then I got out of the water. I created a Venus love-me-chain, combined it with lightning and wrapped it around both men. Both fidgeted because of the lightning. After a few seconds I removed the lightning from the chain.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson."  
"Usagi-chan, I need you for studies. You're a goddess. With you as model my books will become phenomenal. I will only watch." whined Jiraiya.

I sent another wave lightning through the chain.

"I'm not a sexual object for you or anyone else. The next time, I will wrap the chain around something else, a much smaller part of you. Do you understand?"  
"Ok, Usagi-chan." Stuttered Jiraiya.  
"You will clean this mess!"

I dismissed the chain.

"I will go to my room. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Good night Usagi-chan."  
"Good night Naruto-kun"

I turned and walked to the change rooms.

"I have warned you ero-sennin. You shouldn’t annoy Usagi."

End flashback

* * *

 

My warning had been effective. Since that incident Jiraiya had presented himself from his best side.

I concentrated on the moon. It felt like the moon in my dimension. Suddenly, I could feel a pull. 'Was it possible?' I walked to Jiraiya and shook him.

"Jiraiya-sama, please wake up." whispered I.

He woke up and looked at me.

"Usagi-chan, is there a problem."  
"No, but I have to check up something on the moon. I will be back in the morning."  
"Check-up on the moon?!"  
"Yes, on the moon. I will be back."

I turned around and walked a few meters. I summoned my staff and created a portal.

* * *

 

General POV

Usagi came out the portal on the moon. She was in front of a building that was build like the palace of the Silver Millennium, only smaller. An hologram of Queen Serenity welcomed her.  
"Hello, my sweet Serenity."  
"Mother, I have missed you."

Usagi kneed in front of the hologram with tears in her eyes.

"I have tried to reach you to comfort you. But you have closed yourself and I couldn't reach you. Finally, you have felt the pull and have come."  
"With all the losses I couldn't think straight. But I'm happy that I came in this dimension. Naruto and Jiraiya helped me a lot."  
"I have watched you and have seen the changes. I'm happy that you have found new friends."  
"Why are you in this dimension? What is this building?"  
"During the Silver Millennium we have build lookouts in different dimensions. Lunarian lived in the lookouts to observe the different earths. I'd like to introduce you to the keepers of this dimension. Akira-san and Kichiro-san, you can come."

A man and a woman came out of the building and bowed to Usagi.

"Princess Serenity, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Akira and this is my husband Kichiro." said Akira.  
"Hello Akira-san and Kichiro-san." said Usagi.  
"Akira-san and Kichiro-san will inform you about the earth in this dimension. They have observed it for more than 1.000 years. Unfortunately, I have to go already. But I will come back, when I have more energy. I'm proud of you, my sweet Serenity. I love you." said Queen Serenity.  
"I love you, too." said Usagi.

The keepers told Usagi more about the cultures on earth. Then they described the missing information about chakra. Lunarian were able to change the nature chakra to holy. Holy chakra was silver and was stronger than the element chakras fire, water, earth, lightning and wind. Unholy chakra was the counterpart of the holy chakra. Chaos had used unholy chakra. The color of it was black. They needed almost all night for their explanations.

"Hime-sama, we have a present for you. Please come with us to the library." said Akira.

They went to the library. Akira searched for a few minutes and came back with an old parchment.

"Hime-sama, this is the contract parchment for the Lunar Lupus. More than thousand years ago, Queen Serenity brought a pack of wolves to this moon. She saved them from extinction and gave them a part of the moon to settle down. The alpha of the pack pledged loyalty to Queen Serenity and her descendants. Over the years, the wolves absorbed some of the lunar powers. They grew bigger and stronger. The intelligence of the wolves increased and they developed the ability to use chakra. Some of the older ones are able to use holy chakra. If you sign the contract, you can summon them and they can help you. You would be the first one on the contract. The contract is signed with blood and only one a descendant of Queen Serenity will be accepted.”

Akira unrolled the parchment and pointed on the sign area. Usagi bit in her thumb and signed with her blood the contract. The parchment started to glow. In a distance one wolf started to howl and after a few seconds more wolves joined. The howls of the wolves approached. Usagi went out followed by the keepers. In front of the building a pack of wolves were waiting. The wolves had different sizes. The smallest one had the size of a small dog and the biggest one towered above the building. They had different colors, but each had at least silver fur markings.

"All hail, Serenity-hime. We have waited a long time for you. I'm Takeru, the alpha of the pack. It is an honor for us to serve you." the biggest wolf said.

He bent down during is speech. On his forehead was a golden half moon like the one of Serenitys forehead. Usagi reached out to touch the snout of Takeru.

"Hello Takeru-san. I'm honored to meet you and your pack. I'm happy to have such strong allies. I hope that I get to know each of you. Unfortunately, I have to leave soon. I have promised my friends to come back till the morning. "  
"No problem, Hime-sama. Do you know, how to summon someone from us."  
"Yes, I have seen a summon jutsu before. This shouldn't be a problem, but I will try it. I will come back soon."  
"Ok, Hime-sama."  
"Please, don't call me hime. You can call me Usagi or Serenity. The habitants of this earth shall not find out that I'm a princess."  
"Ok, Serenity-sama. I'd like to send one of the younger ones with you. He will gain experiences and will protect you. Is this ok?"  
"Yes, I'd like that."  
"Akito, come. You will escort Serenity-sama."

A black-silver wolf walked to Usagi. He had the size of a wolf from earth.

"Serenity-sama, this is Akito. He is only 5 years, but he has been trained for 3 years in taijutsu and some ninjutsus. Please train him during your travel. Akira can give you some scrolls about the jutsus of our pack. If you train together, both of you will become stronger and you can combine your jutsus."  
"Thank you, Takeru-san. I will train with him. Hello Akito, I'm pleased to meet you."

She petted his head. Akito nestled to her hand.

"Hello Serenity-sama, I'm honored to meet you."

Akira left and came back after a few minutes with some scrolls.

"Serenity-sama, here are the scrolls of the pack jutsus."  
"Thank you, Akira-san. Ok, we have to leave. Good-bye."

Usagi summoned her staff and created a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> bijū - tailed beast  
> ero-sennin – pervy sage  
> hentai – perverted person  
> hime – princess  
> kekkei Genkai – blood line limit  
> ninjutsu - ninja techniques  
> taijutsu - body technique


	4. Training - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

_ Previously _

_She petted his head. Akito nestled to her hand._

_"Hello Serenity-sama, I'm honored to meet you."_

_Akira left and came back after a few minutes with some scrolls._

_"Serenity-sama, here are the scrolls of the pack jutsus."  
"Thank you, Akira. Ok, we have to leave. Good-bye."_

_Usagi summoned her staff and created a portal._

* * *

 

Now

Usagi and Akito walked out of the portal. Suddenly, someone crushed into Usagi and hugged her.

“Usa-chan, you’re back. I was worried about you.” said Naruto.  
“I told Jiraiya that I come back.”  
“Yes, but you said morning and not noon.”  
“Ups, I was out in my estimation. He he he. Sorry, I found something on the moon.” mumbled Usagi and scratched her head.

Akito was next to Usagi. He was stiff. ‘Who was that guy to hug the princess?’ thought Akito and growled. Usagi and Naruto looked at the wolf.

“Ohh, sorry Usa-chan.” said Naruto.

Naruto let her go and scratched his head. Akito clamed down and stopped growling. Jiraiya watched the whole encounter smiling. He walked to them.

“Who is this? I haven’t seen such a noble wolf before.” asked Jiraiya.

Akito looked at Jiraiya amused, but straightened up.

“This is Akito. He belongs to the Lunar Lupus, a pack of wolves that have been living on the moon for more than thousand years. The ancient alpha of the pack has pledged his loyalty to the lunar royal house. Takeru, the current alpha of the pack, has sent Akito to accompany me. I shall train with him. Akito these are Jiraiya and Naruto. I met them when I came to this dimension. I travel with them and they help me to familiarize with this world.” explained Usagi.

They greeted each other. Then Usagi told them about her travel to the moon and the information she got on the moon. Jiraiya was surprised that keepers on the moon have been watching the earth for centuries and about the holy and unholy chakra nature.

“In the library on the moon is a lot of information about the earth. There is also information about the bijūs. I would suggest that we go to the moon. Jiraiya can investigate in the library. Naruto, Akito and I can train.” said Usagi.

“Sounds good to me.” said Jiraiya.  
“Ok. Do you need something from here or can we go?” asked Usagi.  
“Nothing from my side. We have only to pack our stuff and then we can go.” said Jiraiya.

They packed, their stuff and then Usagi created a portal to the moon. They walked through the portal. Jiraiya and Naruto looked about the surroundings and were astonished. In front of them was a beautiful building. They haven’t seen such a design before. Around the building was a pretty garden. Behind the building they could see a blue huge planet, the earth. Usagi was smiling. She was happy about their reaction.

“Akito, could you go to Takeru and tell him that I’m back. We will stay a while and I’d like to use the time to get to know the pack.”  
“Ok. I will be back soon.”

Akito ran away. Akira and Kichiro who had been working in the garden, came to Usagi.

“Akira-san and Kichiro-san, I’m already back. These are Jiraiya and Naruto. I met them when I came to this dimension. The last two weeks, we have traveled and trained together. Despite the short time I know them, I already trust them with my life. Jiraiya and Naruto, these are Akira and Kichiro. They are Lunarian and the keeper of the moon and earth in this dimension. They have been watching for more than thousand years.” introduced Usagi.

“Hello Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-san. We’re honored to meet you.” said Akira.  
“Hello Akira-sama and Kichiro-sama, we’re pleased to meet you, too.” said Jiraiya.  
“We will stay a few days. Jiraiya will search in the library information about bijūs and Akatsuki. Naruto-kun and I will train. Could you help us with that?”  
“Of course, Serenity-sama. I will show Jiraiya-sama the parts in which he find the information. Then I’d like to help you with your training. Kichiro can help Naruto-san with his training.” said Akira.  
“Ok, sounds good.” said Usagi.  
“Jiraiya, any comments about the training from Naruto?” asked Usagi.  
“Maybe, you could start with element chakra.” answered Jiraiya.

Naruto was bouncing. He was happy. Finally, he will learn something new.

“No problem, after several centuries training I can use each element except unholy. Some better than others, but I know the basics of all. Akira, please bring the element paper.” said Kichiro.  
“Naruto, you should use the kage bunshin no jutsu to create clones. Let all clones train the jutsus, then you will learn faster.” said Jiraiya.  
“Good idea, I haven’t thought about that. It will multiply the experience.” said Kichiro.  
“Why? I don’t understand.” said Naruto and scratched his head.  
“Jiraiya-sama, you can go. I will take over and explain it to him.”  
“Just one thing, Kichiro-sama. Naruto is the jinchūriki of the kyūbi. Sometimes when he uses too much chakra at once, the kyūbi chakra breaks through. Usagi could subdue the kyūbi chakra with holy chakra. If my assumption are correct that all Lunarian can use holy chakra, this should be no big issue for you.” stated Jiraiya.  
“Yes, your assumption is right. There should be no problem with the kyūbi chakra.” said Kichiro.

Akira walked with Jiraiya into the building.

“Naruto, have you used shadow clones before?” said Kichiro.  
“Yes, a lot.”  
“Have you realized that you get all the experience the clone have made.”  
“Yes, I get information about the area, the persons and so on.”  
“If you let the clones train and release them afterwards, you will get all experience of the training. That means, if you and ten clones train a jutsu, you will learn the jutsu ten times faster.” explained Kichiro.

He looked at Naruto. Naruto’s eyes widened.

“Ok, I understand. He should have told me this trick before.”

Akira came back with several sheets of paper. She gave the sheets Kichiro and walked to Usagi.

“Let’s start, Naruto-san. This paper is called element paper. It comes from special trees that are fed and nurtured with chakra. The paper reacts to slightest amount of chakra. Each shinobi tend to one element, his prime element. With this paper we can identify to which element you tend. Lightning, the paper will wrinkle; Wind, the paper will split in two; Fire the paper will ignite and turn to ash; Water, the paper will become damp; Earth, the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away, Holy, the paper will turn in a tree; Unholy, the paper will turn black and dissolve. Lightning, wind, fire, water and earth are the basic element chakra. Holy and unholy are superior element chakra, but only a few persons can use holy and unholy chakra. Superior means that they are stronger than the basics element chakras. You must take a paper in your hand and mold some chakra.” explained Kichiro.

Kichiro took one paper in his right hand and molded some chakra. The paper turned in a tree. Naruto looked surprised.

“Sugoi!” said Naruto.  
“As you can see, my prime element is holy, which is normal for a Lunarian. Please try it.”

Kichiro gave Naruto a paper. Naruto concentrated and then the paper was split in two.

“Your prime element is wind, which is great for battle. Let’s start with the training. Create as many clones as you want, but you should still be able to mold chakra.”

Naruto concentrated and said “Kage bunshin no jutsu”. Suddenly, hundreds of Naruto clones were standing in the garden.

“Sugoi… I’d like to learn that jutsu.” gaped Usagi.  
“I will show it to you later, as you will use it for your training, too. But first, I will explain about holy jutsus. You have only used a small part of this ability.”  
“Ok.”  
“You may have realized that holy chakra can purify any creature. Total evil creatures like youmas will be destroyed, if your power is stronger than the evil creature. But you can also heal, restore energy and support with holy chakra. You can heal almost everything, but the more the damage the more energy you need. On earth the shinobis have created healing jutsus with normal chakra. These are weak against the healing with holy chakra. They also need more energy. You can restore chakra of someone. There are two possibilities. On the right hand, you can transfer your chakra to someone and on the other hand you can stimulate the body of someone to rebuild the chakra. The first possibility is really fast, but you lose the amount of chakra that you transfer to the other person. The second possibility is slower, but you don’t need much chakra. How much time you need depends on the person, but it can take several minutes. You can support persons to increase their capabilities. This area is versatile, but here are some examples. It is possible to increase the musculature of someone for a specific time period. The person will be stronger and faster. It is also possible to give someone regeneration ability for a specific time period. The person regenerates damage in a rapid speed. The specific time period depends on how much chakra you use for the jutsu.”  
“Wow. This could have helped us during the fights. Against the Negavers”  
“We should head to the wolves. There are always wolves that train. I can show you the jutsus of the three areas with their help and you can practice the jutsus. Beforehand, I will show you the kage bunshin no jutsu. Then you can create clones for the training, one clone for each area and one clone to send to the library. In the library are books about the body of humans, Lunarians and wolves. It is easier to channel the chakra, if you know about the composition. In addition, you will save chakra.” said Akira and looked at Usagi.  
“Hai.” said Usagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> bijū - tailed beast  
> jinchūriki - humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them  
> kage bunshin no jutsu – shadow clone technique  
> kyūbi – nine tailed beast, Kurama  
> sugoi – amazing  
> youma - demon


	5. Training - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

_ Previously _

_“We should head to the wolves. There are always wolves that train. I can show you the jutsus of the three areas with their help and you can practice the jutsus. Beforehand, I will show you the kage bunshin no jutsu. Then you can create clones for the training, one clone for each area and one clone to send to the library. In the library are books about the body of humans, Lunarians and wolves. It is easier to channel the chakra, if you know about the composition. In addition, you will save chakra.” said Akira and looked at Usagi.  
“Hai.” said Usagi._

* * *

 

Now

The following week, they established a daily routine. Usagi and Naruto trained the complete day. Jiraiya used the days to investigate about bijūs and Akatsuki. At dinner, they talked about their day. Usagi and Naruto told the others about their progress in the training and Jiraiya told them about the information that he has found. After dinner, Jiraiya went back to the library. Usagi and Naruto sat together and shared stories of their life or played games.

Naruto learned to use wind chakra in that week. Kichiro showed him several easy wind jutsus, which Naruto mastered. Jiraiya and Kichiro discussed the next steps for Naruto. They decided that Naruto should train to combine the rasengan with wind chakra.

Thanks to the kage bunshin no jutsu, Usagi mastered most of the holy chakra based jutsus in that week. During the training she got to know most of the wolves. On the second day, she started to train with Akito. The first step was to synchronize their actions to enable the combination of jutsus. Akira realized that Usagi was distracted and couldn’t use her complete power. On the third day, Akira talked to Usagi about her observation. She suggested using a holy chakra technique on her to ease the grief and to heal her soul. Usagi agreed and Akira used the technique. The result was amazing. Usagi felt better immediately. She did remember the losses, but the grief was gone. She could concentrate on the training and her progress increased. In addition, Usagi realized that she has got empathy. She told Akira about it. Akira explained that Usagi gained empathy, as she had become Sailor Cosmos. The keeper assumed that her grief blocked the ability.

* * *

 

Usagi found Naruto in the garden. He was sitting on a bench in the garden and was watching the earth. She went to the bench and sat beside him.

“In my first life, I loved that view. In my free time I often sat on a bench and watched the earth. I was fascinated. Sometimes I went to earth and visited the gardens of Elysion. It wasn’t allowed, but somehow I needed to go.”

Usagi was smiling. Naruto couldn’t take his eyes from her.

“The last days, you seemed happier. You smiled more than before.”  
“After the battle, I was alone and the memories haunted me. To come in this dimension, was a good decision. Jiraiya and you helped me a lot and I started to heal. As I found out that some of the Lunarians survived, I was ecstatic. A few days ago, Akira used a technique to heal my soul. It eased my grief and sped up the healing.”  
“That’s great.”  
“It helped me a lot. In addition, I realized that I gained empathy as Sailor Cosmos. But the grief blocked this ability.”  
“Empathy?! What’s that?”  
“Empathy is the ability to sense the feelings of someone.”  
“Sugoi!”  
“The empathy can be overwhelming, but I improve to handle it. Anyway, the empathy helped me to see the world with new eyes. The feelings of the wolves are pure. They live for the moment and it is great to bathe in their feelings… I can sense the feelings of the kyūbi and you. The kyūbi is not evil. His main feelings are hate, betrayal, grief and resignation. I think that I can help him, but I need some information beforehand. From you I can sense some grief. I’d like to use Akira’s technique to ease it.”  
“Try the technique, I’m curious.”  
“Stand up, that way it will be easier for me to exclude the kyūbi.”

Naruto and Usagi stood up and turned to each other. Usagi laid both hands on his heart and her hands started to glow silver. She channeled the silver chakra into Naruto. Warmth spread in Naruto and he felt loved. After a few minutes, Usagi stopped the chakra flow.

“Usa-chan, that was incredible. I feel happy and loved. I still have the memories of the manhandling and social exclusion. But it doesn’t affect me any longer. Thank you.”

Naruto caressed her cheek and Usagi leaned in his hand. He captured her lips softly. After a few moments, she kissed him back. Thereupon, Naruto hugged her. As Usagi realized what they are doing, her eyes widened. She stopped the kiss and leaned her forehead on his chest. Usagi was overwhelmed. She could feel the growing love of Naruto for her and it felt good. She bathed in this feeling and thought her situation.

Naruto stroked softly her back and waited patiently. ‘Damn!‘ He hadn’t planned to kiss her. But the healing felt so good and he couldn’t resist. He hadn’t met such a girl before. Usagi had captured his attention completely. She was gorgeous inside and outside. Since their arrival on the moon the silver in her eyes and hairs spread and increased only her inhuman beauty. She was pure-hearted. Usagi was simple his dream girl. Naruto couldn’t understand any longer his previous crush on Sakura. She had never acknowledged him, but on the contrary Usagi did. She listened to him. Naruto felt at ease with her. Naruto could understand that she was confused. He hadn’t wanted to push her, as she lost her finance recently. Usagi stirred in his arms and interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her and was captured by her eyes. She caressed his cheek.

“Ruto-kun, I need more time. I’m”

Naruto closed her mouth with a finger.

“Shh, take so much time as you need.”

She was conflicted about the situation. On the one hand, she wanted to stay in his arms and live in the moment. On the other hand, she felt that she cheated on Mamoru. Usagi stayed in Naruto’s arms for several minutes. Then she kissed his cheek and stepped back. She went back to the building. As she reached the door, she turned and smiled at him. Naruto watched her retreat and smiled back. She went in the building. Both didn’t realize that Jiraiya, the keepers and Akito had witnessed their encounter.

Usagi went to the library to get information about the kyūbi. She saw several clones of Jiraiya and went to one.

“I need some information about the kyūbi. Where can I find it?”  
“We have summarized information of the bijūs on a scroll. I will get it for you.”

The clone went to a pile of scrolls, took one and brought it to her. Usagi went to her room to read it. On the scroll was general information about the bijūs. The sage of the six paths had created the bijūs from the jūbi, a ten-tailed chakra monster which had rampaged the world. The sage had given each bijū a name and had described them their abilities. The bijūs were living forms of chakra. They had got red chakra that is stronger and outmatched most shinobi. Over the centuries, shinobis had treated them with great disdain and fear. The shinobis had captured the bijūs to control and use their powers.

‘My assumption was right. The bijūs had never been evil. They were manhandled by shinobis. It was typical for humans to hate creatures with more power. Humans are afraid to lose their ‘superior’ position in the world. I need to help the bijūs. After Akatsuki is defeated, I will free and heal them. But I think that I can help kyūbi, now. I have to talk with Naruto tomorrow.’ thought Usagi.

* * *

 

The next morning, Usagi told the others her plan. She wanted to talk with the kyūbi and help him. They canceled the training for the day. Usagi and Naruto went in the garden and sat on the grass. Usagi took Naruto’s hands. Both relaxed and slowed down their breathings. After a few moments, Naruto was in a huge room. The kyūbi was behind a lattice door. A few seconds later, Usagi joined him in the room in her princess form. As Naruto saw her, his eyes widened. ‘Sugoi, that must be her princess form’ thought Naruto. The kyūbi watched them cautiously.

“Hello Kurama-san, I’m Serenity.”  
“You’re a Lunarian.”  
“Hai.”  
“You look familiar. Are you related to Queen Serenity?”  
“Hai, I’m the reincarnation of her daughter.”  
“I have met her more than thousand years ago. I heard of her death. She was a great woman… Why are you here?”  
“I sensed your grief. I want to help you.”  
“You helped me already a few weeks ago, when you used the holy chakra to subdue me. It eased some of my grief.”

Usagi’s eyes widened.

“But there is still so much grief and pain left! Shall I use the technique again?”  
“Please.”

Usagi walked to the doors. Kurama moved his head through lattice of the door and laid it down on the floor. Usagi reached out and touched his snout. She caressed him softly. Kurama closed his eyes and relaxed. Usagi channeled holy chakra into Kurama. After half an hour, she stopped the chakra flow.

“That’s better. Thank you, Serenity-sama.”  
“You’re welcome. I can’t free you at the moment, because Akatsuki tries to collect the bijūs. But I will free you, when Akatsuki is defeated.”  
“It’s ok, I understand.”  
“I think that Naruto is a good jinchūriki. He is pure-hearted. Naruto won’t use you. But you know that already.” Usagi smiled and winked at Kurama.  
“Hai, I’ve watched him his complete life. I would have killed the villager long time ago. But he has much more patience and kept faith with the villagers.”  
“In my opinion, he needs your chakra in the upcoming battle against Akatsuki. Could you help him to master it?”  
“Hai, but he should master senjutsu beforehand.”  
“Ok. Akira told me that we are going to start with senjutsu in a few days. Naruto could join in the training. I will leave you alone now. Good-bye Kurama-san. I hope to see you soon.”  
“Good-bye Serenity-sama. It would be a pleasure to talk with you again.”

Usagi turned to Naruto. He looked at her in awe. She winked at him, then she left the room.

“Hey kiddo, come here.

Naruto looked at him puzzled, but walked to Kurama.

“As I promised Serenity, I will help you to master using my chakra. But first you have to learn senjutsu. I’m proud of you, you have learned much in the last month. Keep going.”

Naruto was shocked. ‘Where was the bad-tempered Kurama?’ thought Naruto. But the words of Kurama helped a lot. Kurama had watched Naruto and had helped him in his own ways.

“Hai, I will do my best.”  
“Don’t let her go!”  
“What?!”  
“I mean Serenity. She is a rare treasure. Don’t let her go. Now go. I need my rest.”

Kurama withdrew his head. He lay down and closed his eyes. Naruto shook his head and grinned.

* * *

 

The following two weeks, Usagi and Akira trained jutsus with element chakra. Usagi had to cover all five basic elements plus the mixed element like ice and wood. Thanks to the kage bunshin no jutsu she could train several jutsus at once and keep up the training with Akito. Usagi and Akito succeeded to synchronize their actions. They started to combine element jutsus. Akito’s prime element was lightning.

Naruto used the two weeks to train the combination of the rasengan with wind chakra. After the first week, he was frustrated because he didn’t show any progress with the new jutsu. Usagi and Naruto found the solution, during their evening talks. Naruto realized that he needed a clone to create a rasengan. He split the jutsu into two tasks: first to create chakra and second to form the chakra. The new jutsu consisted of three tasks: first to create chakra, second to form chakra and third to add wind chakra. The logical solution was to use two clones. That was the breakthrough, he could combine the rasengan with wind chakra. He called the new jutsu rasen shuriken, because it looked like a big shuriken formed from wind. Unfortunately, his body couldn’t handle the jutsu. The rasen shuriken created countless microscopic wind-blades. The wind-blades did cellular damage to his arm. Naruto was frustrated. In fact, he had mastered the rasen shuriken, but he couldn’t use it. Akira suspected that the rasen shuriken would damage his chakra circulatory system and only healing with holy chakra would be able to heal the damage. To distract Naruto, Usagi insisted that he joined her training.

At the end of the two weeks, Jiraiya was through most of the books. Jiraiya, Usagi and Naruto discussed the next steps. They decided that Jiraiya should go back to earth and investigate. Usagi and Naruto should stay on the moon to train. They agreed upon a meeting point in a month. Then Usagi created a portal for Jiraiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> bijū - tailed beast  
> hai - yes  
> jinchūriki - humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them  
> jūbi – ten tailed beast  
> kage bunshin no jutsu – shadow clone technique  
> kyūbi – nine tailed beast, Kurama  
> sugoi - amazing


	6. Training  Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

_ Previously _

_At the end of the two weeks, Jiraiya was through most of the books. Jiraiya, Usagi and Naruto discussed the next steps. They decided that Jiraiya should go back to earth and investigate. Usagi and Naruto should stay on the moon to train. They agreed upon a meeting point in a month. Then Usagi created a portal for Jiraiya._

* * *

 

Now

The keepers, Naruto and Usagi were outside in the garden. Chika the mate of Takeru walked to them. They greeted each other.

“Today, you will start with training for senjutsu. Senjutsu allows you to sense and gather natural energy. You will be able to blend natural energy with your chakra and empower your abilities. By blending natural energy with chakra, senjutsu chakra is created. Senjutsu chakra allows you to enter Sage Mode, which enhances your combat efficiency. You are able to learn new techniques based on senjutsu chakra or to power up existing jutsus. Chika-san will train you in senjutsu. For the training you will stay with the wolves.” said Akira.

They bade farewell. Chika led Naruto and Usagi to a training area of the wolves that was offside of the wolves living grounds. Yoshi, another sage of the pack, was already waiting for them. They greeted each other.

“Yoshi and I will teach you senjutsu. Akira-san gave you already a short overview of senjutsu, but there is more. Senjutsu has advantages, but also disadvantages, which you need to know before we start. In Sage Mode your physical strength, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability are drastically enhanced. Your jutsus become substantially more powerful. You are able to manipulate the natural energy that surrounds you. That means you can use it as extensions of your body to increase the reach of you attacks. You will gain the ability to sense chakra around. These were the advantages of the Sage Mode. Now I will explain the disadvantages. If you draw in too much natural energy, you run the risk of transforming into an animal and then into stone. In which animal depends on where you gather the natural energy. Here it will be a wolf. If the petrification is completed, it can’t be reversed. That means you need to keep the senjutsu chakra and your chakra balanced. To gather enough natural energy for the Sage Mode, you have to remain perfectly still. Because of that you can be an easy target for your opponent. You can only gather a certain amount of senjutsu chakra. During a fight you have to move because of that isn’t possible to replenish senjutsu chakra. That means you can’t stay within Sage Mode for extended periods of time. It is possible that you are exhausted after Sage Mode, consequently vulnerable for your opponents.” explained Chika.  
“Do you want to start the training despite the chance to become stone?” asked Yoshi.  
“Of course.” said Usagi.  
“Yeah.” said Naruto.

Naruto was bouncing up and down. He was excited about the training. Usagi laughed about his antics.

“Ok, we will train you separate. Serenity-sama, I will train you. Please follow me.” said Chika.

Chika and Usagi started with mediation. The mediation should help Usagi to sense natural energy. Usagi had no big issues with the mediation part. She had watched Rei several times during Rei’s mediation for the fire reading and could use her observations. The empathy helped her to connect to the nature in a better way. After the first day, Usagi could sense the natural energy.

On the second day, Chika explained Usagi how to gather the natural energy. The next days, Usagi learned how to gather it and keep it in balance with her chakra. A few times during the training, Chika had had to channel holy chakra into Usagi to prevent the transformation into a wolf. After three days, Usagi was able to create enough senjutsu chakra to enter Sage Mode. At first, it was an imperfect Sage Mode, because she adopted many characteristics of a wolf. Her fingernails grew and formed claws. Her eyes became wolf-like that means angular with yellow eye color. A silver shadow appeared around her eyes. The features of her face appeared wilder than normal. But she got the hang of it after another day. At the end, she got only the wolf-like eyes and the silver shadow around the eyes.

Naruto had more problems to learn senjutsu. Yoshi and Naruto started also with mediation, too. But Naruto didn’t get the hang of sensing natural energy. After four days, Yoshi stopped the training.

“Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-kun told me that you have signed the contract with the toads of Mount Myōboku. The toads have special oil that allows the natural energy to enter the body. This could help you to get the hang of sensing natural energy. We don’t have such a device. Maybe, you should continue the training with the toads. Could you summon one of the toads to ask.” said Yoshi.  
“Sure.”

Naruto bit in his thumb and laid his hand on the ground. A seal appeared on the ground around his hand and Gamakichi was summoned. Gamakichi looked around and his eyes widened.

“Ey Naruto, where are we?” asked Gamakichi.  
“On the moon.” answered Naruto and scratched his head.  
“On the moon!?!?”  
“Let me explain, little one. I’m Yoshi a sage of the Lunar Lupus. We are on the moon. If you look behind you, you can see the earth.” said Yoshi.

Gamakichi looked first at the huge wolf and then turned around.

“Ok, we are on the moon. But why?”  
“Naruto-kun came with Serenity-sama and Jiraiya-kun to train and investigate. They are here for almost a month. The last three days, I tried to teach him senjutsu, but he hasn’t made any progress. I know that the toads of Mount Myōboku have special oil that can support the senjutsu training. Could you please ask one of your sages whether Naruto can come to Mount Myōboku and learn senjutsu from them?”  
“It doesn’t surprise me that Naruto has problems with the training… Sure, I can ask Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama, our Great Sages.”  
“Fukasaku-san and Shima-san are cordially invited to visit us. Serenity-sama would create a portal for the travel.”  
“Ok, I will go back. Naruto, summon me in a day. This should be enough time to clarify this.”

* * *

 

The next day, Usagi created a portal to Mount Myōboku. She went together with Naruto and Gamakichi through the portal. On the other side, two small toads were waiting. They were only 10 inch tall. One toad was a male with a dark green body color. The hair of him was grey. The other toad was female with a light green body color. Her hair was violet.

“Welcome to Mount Myōboku. I’m Fukasaku and this is my wife Shima.”  
“Hello Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama. I’m Serenity and this is Naruto. It is an honor to meet you.”  
“Likewise, Serenity-sama. Naruto-kun, we heard a lot about you from Jiraiya-kun. We would like to train you in senjutsu. Jiraiya-kun mastered senjutsu and we are curious whether you will master it as well.” said Shima.  
“But first, we should go back. Takeru-san and the sages of the pack are waiting for us.” said Usagi.  
“Lead the way.”

They walked through the still existing portal and arrived at the grounds from the pack. Takeru, Chika, Yoshi and the Lunarian keepers were waiting for them. They greeted each other. The next few hours, they were sharing knowledge. They decided that Naruto was going to come along with the toads to Mount Myōboku to start the senjutsu training. Usagi was going to train with Chika. Then she was going to follow to train with the toads and Naruto.

Fukasaku and Naruto started the senjutsu training the next day. With the toad oil and shadow clones Naruto got the hang of the senjutsu chakra after three days. Naruto could gather enough natural energy to enter Sage Mode, but an imperfect one. Toad-like traits were visible: toad-like eyes, bigger nose and warts all over his skin. Fukasaku had a staff to knock out natural energy from Naruto to prevent his transformation into a toad. He needed to use the staff a lot on the first two days.

Afterwards, they started to mediate. Naruto needed to learn to gather natural energy without toad oil. He needed a week to master it without the oil. With the mediation he was able to enter a perfect Sage Mode that means he got only toad-like eyes with orange eye color and an orange shadow around the eyes.

During that week, Usagi arrived at Mount Myōboku. She was happy to see Naruto again. She had missed him, but she didn’t want to interrupt his training. Shima started to train Usagi. They started with Frog Kata. The practitioner used the natural energy around him to create an aura as an extension of his body. Only persons who are trained in senjutsu can see this aura. After a few days, Usagi and Naruto started to train together supervised by Fukasaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only a short chapter, but the next chapters will be longer. So far the chapters belong to the introduction, but I will start with the story line soon. In the next chapter they will return to Konoha.
> 
> Glossary:  
> senjutsu – sage techniques


	7. Return to Konoha - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

_ Previously _

_Afterwards, they started to mediate. Naruto needed to learn to gather natural energy without toad oil. He needed a week to master it without the oil. With the mediation he was able to enter a perfect Sage Mode that means he got only toad-like eyes with orange eye color and an orange shadow around the eyes._

_During that week, Usagi arrived at Mount Myōboku. She was happy to see Naruto again. She had missed him, but she didn’t want to interrupt his training. Shima started to train Usagi. They started with Frog Kata. The practitioner used the natural energy around him to create an aura as an extension of his body. Only persons who are trained in senjutsu can see this aura. After a few days, Usagi and Naruto started to train together supervised by Fukasaku._

* * *

 

Now

They had stopped for the night and were camping on a clearing. Naruto was fast asleep. Usagi was sitting beside him. The last months were great and relaxing for her. She had met Naruto and Jiraiya only a year ago, but they were already important parts in her life. Jiraiya was like an uncle and Naruto was her friend, her lover and her soul mate. She would have never believed that she would find another soul mate after Mamoru, but it was true. Both had felt it from the beginning, but Usagi hadn’t been ready. Naruto had waited patiently 10 months for her. She caressed softly his cheek.

“Jiraiya, are you still awake?” whispered Usagi.  
“Yes.”  
“Can we go for a walk?”

They stood up and Usagi led him to the trees.

“Naruto told me that his parents died shortly after his birth. He has never got to know his parents. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know the names of his parents. I think it is strange that he doesn’t know anything from them. Do you know them?” asked Usagi.  
“Yes, I know them. Sandaime decided to keep the names a secret to protect Naruto. But I think that he is now strong enough. His father was called Namikaze Minato. He was my student and became the Yondaime. His mother’s name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a Jōnin of Konoha. Shortly after Naruto’s birth, the kyūbi had attacked the village. Kushina was still exhausted from the birth. Minato tried to fight the kyūbi, but someone controlled the kyūbi and got in the way. At the end, Minato and Kushina could rescue the village, but both paid for the rescue with their lives. Kushina used a special technique of her to restrain the kyūbi, but spent her last chakra for it. Minato sealed half of the kyūbi in him and the other half in Naruto. He used a special seal technique, but with that technique his soul had been consumed by the Shinigami... Sandaime used the last name of Kushina for Naruto to delude his descent. I wasn’t in the village at the time. I couldn’t do anything. I’m his godfather, but I couldn’t tell him.”  
“I understand, but you should explain it soon to him. It will help him… Or maybe I have a better solution. I thought about it the last days. Sailor Saturn, one of my senshis, could control death and rebirth. I could try to revive Minato and Kushina with her powers. I’m not sure that it will work. I haven’t used it before, but I’d like to try it. What do you think?”  
“Are there any consequences?”  
“Either it works or not. Maybe we have to deal with the Shinigami.”  
“Let’s try it. I’d like to see them again.”  
“We should go to the moon. I’d like to try it from there… Akito, could you watch Naruto. If he wakes up, tell him that we will be back soon.”  
“No problem, Usagi.”

Usagi summoned her staff and created a portal. Jiraiya and she walked through it.

“Do you remember the night in the public bath? The night you tried to peep.”

Jiraiya nodded.

“Good. Do you remember what I told you?”

Jiraiya gulped and nodded again.

“Keep that in mind.”

Usagi turned her back to him and said:

“Cosmic Power Make Up”

Her clothes vanished. Straps appeared and engulfed her. The straps transformed into a white body with a white mini skirt and a white cape. On her chest was a golden eight-pointed star with wings. Her hair buns changed to a heart-form. On her forehead appeared a golden eight-pointed star. Jiraiya’s eyes widened. He tried to not devour her, but it was difficult. She has a delectable body. Every man who denies this would be blind or gay. Usagi turned back to him.

“This is my Sailor Cosmos form. I can mold more chakra in that form. I will gather some natural energy to prepare as well as in any way possible. Just a few minutes, then we can go to the Underworld.”  
“Underworld!?!? We!?!?”  
“Yes, we. You have to go with me to identify them.”

Cosmos gathered enough natural energy to enter Sage Mode. She summoned the Silence Glaive instead of her staff. The glaive surrounded a dark aura, which frightened Jiraiya. Cosmos sliced the air with the glaive and created a rift that glows purple.

“This is a portal to the Underworld. You need to stay near me. It is easy to get lost. Don’t talk to anyone.”

They walked through the portal to enter the Underworld. It was a dull place without any colors only gray shades. Their visual field was limited. They could only see 100 feet afar. Cosmos felt a powerful presence with an aura similar the Silence Glaive. She led Jiraiya in that direction. After a while, they reached presence. It was a huge creature with long, white hairs and red horns.

“Sailor Cosmos, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Why are you here?” said the creature.  
“Likewise Shinigami. I’d like to revive two souls, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.”  
“These are precious souls. What can you offer for them?”  
“I have sent a lot of youmas to you. The youmas fled the Underworld centuries ago. They lived from energy of others to cheat death, to cheat you. Are these enough for the two souls?”  
“Yes, but all of them are needed for the trade. Here are the souls.”

Two incorporeal humans appeared beside the Shinigami. Cosmos looked requesting to Jiraiya and he nodded.

“Thank you, Shinigami.”  
“Cosmos, be careful. This glaive is very powerful. Millennia ago, I gave it to one of my daughters. The descendants of my daughters handed down the glaive. Now, it is in your hands, use it wise.”  
“Of course, I know its power… We will leave now. Good-bye Shingami.”  
“Good-bye, Cosmos. Until we see us again.”

Cosmos created a portal with the glaive.

“Jiraiya, the portal leads to the moon. You have to go. I have to bring Minato and Kushina to the Galaxy Cauldron to get bodies for them.”

Jiraiya walked through the portal. Cosmos created a portal to the cauldron. She led Minato and Kushina through the portal. The keeper of the Galaxy Cauldron appeared and greeted them. The keeper followed Cosmo’s instructions and created bodies for Minato and Kushina. The keeper started the soul-body-fusion. Minato and Kushina were unconscious because of the fusion. Cosmos transported them to the moon. Jiraiya and Usagi decided that Jiraiya was going to stay with Minato and Kushina to monitor them. Usagi was going back to Naruto. They were going to return to the moon in a few hours. The soul-body-fusion should be completed until then.

Usagi went back to earth. Naruto was still asleep. Akito raised his head briefly. She was exhausted from the revival. Usagi lay down beside Naruto and nestled to him.

* * *

 

The next morning, Naruto woke up. He opened his eyes. Usagi was lying beside him and was fast asleep. She looked tired. He caressed softly her cheeks and wrapped one arm around her. Usagi snuggled closer to him. After an hour, Usagi woke up as well. She opened her eyes and looked in Naruto’s eyes. Naruto touched her cheek and kissed her

“Morning Ruto-chan.”  
“Morning Usa-chan. You look tired. Are you alright?”  
“It’s ok. I have slept only a few hours.”  
“Where is Jiraiya?  
“I had an idea and we prepared a surprise for you. He is with your surprise.”  
“Surprise?”  
“The last days, I have thought about your parents. I found it strange that you don’t know anything about them. I asked Jiraiya and he told me about your parents. Then we went to the Underworld. I could trade with the Shinigami. He let the souls of your parents free and I could revive them. They”  
“Trade? What did you trade?” interrupted Naruto.  
“I told him that I sent a lot of youmas that wanted to cheat him back to the Underworld. He accepted it.”  
“You didn’t trade anything else, did you?”  
“Yes, the youmas were enough. I needed to try it for you. They are on the moon. I left them with Jiraiya and the keepers. They were still unconscious because of the fusion of their soul with their new bodies. Your parents should wake up any minute. We can go as soon as you are ready.”

Usagi smiled at him and yawned.

“You’re still tired. The moon can wait, you should rest.”  
“But”

Naruto closed her mouth with a finger to interrupt her.

“No, rest. We will go later. I have waited 16 years, then I can wait some more hours.”

Usagi pouted, but cuddled up to him. Naruto stroked her back and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

 

Early in the afternoon, Naruto, Usagi and Akito arrived on the moon. Jiraiya and Naruto’s parents were in the garden talking. They glanced up and saw Naruto and Usagi. Kushina leapt up and ran to Naruto followed by Minato. They hugged him. Naruto was stiff and needed a few minutes to hug back. Usagi smiled and went to Jiraiya to watch the trio.

The little family sat down and talked about everything: the faithful night of Naruto’s birth; stories from Minato’s and Kushina’s youth; stories from Naruto’s life. Jiraiya, Usagi and Akito sat down separated from them and talked. After a while, Akira and Kichiro joined them. Sometime Naruto beckoned Usagi over and she joined them. Kushina nearly jumped at Usagi to hug her.

“You are the girl that revived us from death and you captured the heart of our son. We can’t thank you enough. We want to know more about you. What are your powers? Where are you from? What”  
“Kushina stop, one question after another. Maybe, Usagi should tell us her story, that would be easier.” interrupted Minato and looked apologetically at Usagi.

Usagi smiled and sat down beside Naruto. He wrapped an arm around her. She gave them a summary of her life as Sailor Moon and her arrival in their dimension. Afterwards, Akira called them for dinner. During the dinner Usagi sensed something, something bad. She stiffened briefly. Everyone except Naruto was oblivious to that. After dinner, Usagi left the others in the dinning room and went to her room. Naruto followed her.

“Why did you stiffen during the dinner?”  
“I sensed something bad. I think it was a bad omen. Rei could sense them. Maybe, I’ve got this ability, too. I want to try a fire reading. Usually, Rei used the fire to get more information about the omen.”  
“Can I help you somehow?”  
“No, but stay please.”

Naruto sat down on her bed to observe her. Usagi created a fire in the fireplace of her room with chakra and sat down in front of it. She calmed her breathing and concentrated on the fire. After several minutes, she reached a state of trance. Slowly, she could see several pictures in the fire. She saw two men in dark coats with red clouds. They were in a dessert. Then a village with round buildings made of sand was visible. Usagi could see explosions in the village. The last picture showed the capture of a red-haired man. Usagi sped up her breathing to leave the trance. She stood up and beckoned Naruto to follow her. The others were still in the dinning room, as Naruto and Usagi returned.

“We need to go back to Konoha. Akatsuki will start their moves soon.” said Usagi.  
“How do you know that?” asked Jiraiya.  
“I sensed a bad omen during dinner. Because of that, I did a fire reading. I saw pictures of two men that attacked a village in the dessert. The men wore dark coats with red clouds. They captured a red-haired man. The man could be Gaara. He had the kanji ‘love’ above his left eye, no eyebrows and black eye rings. The village could be Sunagakure. I saw round building made of sand. I don’t know when it will happen, but soon.” explained Usagi.  
“Not Gaara. He doesn’t deserve that.” whispered Naruto.  
“Ok, we will leave early in the morning.” said Jiraiya.  
“What shall we do? We can’t go back off-handedly because we were dead the last 16 years.” asked Minato.  
“You should stay here. We will talk with Tsunade. Then we will pick you up.” said Jiraiya.  
“Ok, sounds like a plan.” said Minato.  
“Then I should go to bed.” said Usagi.  
“Serenity-sama, could you please follow me. I have prepared some clothes for you that fit to the story for Konohagakure.”

Akira led Usagi to her sleeping quarters and gave her several sets of clothes. The sets had different colors and each set included a trouser, a shirt and a jacket. On the back of the jacket was a crest: a silver circle with a golden half-moon and a golden eight-pointed star.

“I have created them myself. The material is flexible, but resistant. It is optimal for fighting. The crest combines your Lunarian heritage and your transformation to Sailor Cosmos. The clothes sustain your background story. I hope the clothes meet your requirements.”  
“Thank you, Akira-san. The clothes are beautiful and valuable. I haven’t thought about it, but it makes sense to have a crest. I will wear them.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“But now, I should go to bed. We will leave early and the next days will be stressful. Good Night.”  
“Good Night.”

* * *

 

Early the next morning, Jiraiya, Naruto and Usagi prepared to leave for Konohagakure. They took their packs and went outside. The keepers, Naruto’s parents and some wolves were waiting for them in the garden. Takeru stepped forward followed by Gin. Gin was the sister of Akito from the same litter. Her fur was complete silver.

“Naruto-san, I’d like to send Gin with you. If you don’t mind, she shall accompany you. It would be great, when you could train with her. I know that you don’t have a contract with us, which mean you can’t summon any of us, but Gin can help you.” said Takeru.  
“Sure, she can come with us and I will train with her.” said Naruto.

Takeru stepped back and Gin walked to Naruto. Akira went to Usagi and gave her several communicators.

“Serenity-sama, here are some communicators. We have one too, if you need to contact us. These communicators enable communications between moon and earth. You should also be able to communicate across the complete continent.”  
“Thank you, Akira-san and Kichiro-san. They will be useful.”

Minato and Kushina hugged Naruto and then Usagi.

“We will wait for you to pick us up.” said Minato.  
“You can use the time to think about how to convince Tsunade that you are yourselves.” said Jiraiya.

They bade farewell. Usagi summoned her staff and created a portal near Konohagakure, but offside the roads. Jiraiya, Naruto, Usagi and the two wolves went through and walked towards village. After an hour they reached the border of the village. They greeted Kotetsu and Izumo who were guarding the gates. They went straight to the Hokage Residence. Along the way, many villager and a few shinobis stared at them. The wolves attracted most of the attention. They were bigger than normal wolves and looked wilder than any ninken. Akito grew the last year and was now about 5 feet withers height. Gin was a little smaller, but still tall with her 4 feet 6 inch wither heights.

“Oh no, he is back and he brought monsters.” said a villager.

Akito growled at the villager, but walked on. Usagi reached out her hand and petted Akito to calm him down. The villager drew back from the group. They reached the Hokage Residence and went to Tsunade’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> hokage – fire shadow  
> kyūbi – nine tailed beast, Kurama  
> ninken – ninja hounds  
> sandaime – the Third – the Third Hokage  
> senjutsu – sage techniques  
> shinigami – god of death  
> yondaime - the Fourth – the Fourth Hokage  
> youma - demon


	8. Return to Konoha - Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

_ Previously _

_They bade farewell. Usagi summoned her staff and created a portal near Konohagakure, but offside the roads. Jiraiya, Naruto, Usagi and the two wolves went through and walked towards village. After an hour they reached the border of the village. They greeted Kotetsu and Izumo who were guarding the gates. They went straight to the Hokage Residence. Along the way, many villager and a few shinobis stared at them. The wolves attracted most of the attention. They were bigger than normal wolves and looked wilder than any ninken. Akito grew the last year and was now about 5 feet withers height. Gin was a little smaller, but still tall with her 4 feet 6 inch wither heights._

_“Oh no, he is back and he brought monsters.” said a villager._

_Akito growled at the villager, but walked on. Usagi reached out her hand and petted Akito to calm him down. The villager drew back from the group. They reached the Hokage Residence and went to Tsunade’s office._

* * *

 

Now

Jiraiya, Naruto, Usagi and the wolves entered Tsunade’s office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk and Shizune was standing behind the desk.

“Ohayo Tsunade-baachan, we’re back.” greeted Naruto.  
“Ohayo, long time no see, Naruto and Jiraiya. I take it the training had some results, right?” said Tsunade.  
“Do you think we’d return without any results?” asked Jiraiya.  
“Good, we have waited for your return. If your estimation is correct, Akatsuki should move soon. Who are your companions?” said Tsunade smiling.  
“Baa-chan, this is Tsukino Usagi and two of her contracted wolves, Akito and Gin. We have traveled and have trained together for the last year. Usa-chan, this is Tsunade and Shizune.”  
“Ohayo Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard many stories about you from Naruto and Jiraiya.”  
“Ohayo Usagi-chan. I hope only good things. Are you a shinobi?” asked Tsunade.  
“Yes, but I don’t come from this continent. I’d like to join Konoha.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“Is it possible to seal the office? Not everyone should know this.”  
“Of course.”  
“But first, you should send a message to Sunagakure. We’ve got information that Akatsuki will attack Sunagakure to capture Gaara. If our information is correct, two Akatsuki members will attack Sunagakure. One of them will use explosion jutsus.” said Jiraiya.  
“Shizune, send a message to the Kazekage to warn them. Then inform Temari-san about it.”

Shizune left and Tsunade sealed the room and Usagi started to tell her story. Beforehand, they had decided to tell Tsunade the complete story and agree upon her official background story. Usagi told her about her descent, her life as Sailor Moon and her arrival in their dimensions. Tsunade kept quiet, but Usagi could sense her doubts. Usagi could understand it.

“I know that it is difficult to believe me. I could prove it to you, but not here. I’d prefer to keep my true identity a secret. If you trust me, I could bring us to a place to prove it. It is your decision.” said Usagi.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and Naruto. Both nodded at her to indicate to trust Usagi.

“Ok, I will come with you.”  
“Great.”

Usagi summoned her staff and created a portal.

“This portal brings us to the place. I will go first.”

The others followed her. They arrived in the gardens of the moon.

“Welcome on the moon. If you turn around, you can see the earth.” said Usagi smiling.

Tsunade turned around and her eyes widened. Then she tried to release a potential genjutsu. Eventually, she accepted to be on the moon. As Usagi could sense her acceptance, she transformed to Sailor Cosmos. Tsunade’s got even bigger than before. Cosmos was standing in front of Tsunade in her white sailor costume emitting a powerful aura.

“Do you need more proofs? Or is this enough?” asked Cosmos smiling.  
“Enough... With you, we should beat Akatsuki easily.”  
“Tsunade-sama, you have to understand something. I will fight with you, but I can’t use my powers as Cosmos for each enemy. This is my ultimate form to fight enemies from the Negaverse and my nemesis Chaos. I’m also strong in my human form and can help you. But to assure you, you can test me to evaluate my human form.”  
“Ok, I understand your reasons. I’m glad that you offer to fight with us. I’d like to test you and Naruto, later.”  
“No problem… Jiraiya, Naruto and I discussed my official background story. I’d like to hear your comments for it: I’m from another continent in the east. My clan was destroyed because of its kekkei genkai. The enemy tried to capture me, but I could escape. I fled to this continent and met Jiraiya and Naruto. The use of my holy chakra is intuitive, because of that I will present it as my kekkei genkai. I have explained my powers in your office. I have a lot powers, a few of them are classified as kekkei genkai or not known. If I would use several kekkei genkai, most shinobi would suspect me or would try to use me. Because of that, I will only use the basic ones. In case of emergency, I will reconsider. Any comments?”  
“No, it sounds plausible.”  
“Then I have a little surprise or better it was a surprise for Naruto, but you should know about it… Please, come out Minato-san and Kushina-san.”

Cosmos changed back to her human form, while Minato and Kushina were coming out of the building. Tsunade looked to the building and gasped. Meanwhile Naruto walked to Usagi and smiled at her. Usagi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Naruto hugged her back. She relaxed in his arms. After a few moments, she turned around in his arms to watch Naruto’s parents and Tsunade. Naruto was standing behind her and laid his head on hers.

“Ohayo Tsunade-san. We haven’t seen us in a long time.” said Minato smiling.  
“Impossible… You have died… You haven’t aged since the attack of the kyūbi … How?” stuttered Tsunade.  
“Usagi-chan did it. She traded with the Shinigami to free our souls, then she revived us. I know this is difficult to believe, but after what she has shown you, it should be easy.” said Kushina and winked at the Hokage.  
“Yes, I have revived them, but I can’t do this often. The Shinigami accepted the youmas I have killed as price, all of them as exchange for Minato-san and Kushina-san. For each trade, you have to offer the Shinigami something with the same or higher value.” explained Usagi.  
“We’d like to return to the village, but we need a plausible story. We thought about a story and want to hear you comment: A forbidden jutsu was used to revive us. Kushina and I could overpower the ringleader and his followers. During the fight the documents for the jutsu have been destroyed. We couldn’t find a reason why they have revived us. Would this be enough?” said Minato.  
“The story should work, but you should wait a few weeks. Otherwise someone could connect our arrival with yours. We should suppress such suspicions.” said Jiraiya.  
“You’re right. We will wait at least 3 weeks, then we will return. What is your opinion, Tsunade-san?”  
“It’s fine with me.”  
“It would be best to stay on the moon. Usagi-chan, we will contact you with the communicator, when we’d like to return to Konohagakure.”  
“Ok. Now this is clarified, we should go back, before someone misses us.” said Usagi.

They bade farewell and returned to Tsunade’s office. Tsunade unsealed her office.

“Naruto and Usagi, you will fight Kakashi in an hour on the third training ground. We will watch to evaluate your skills. Afterwards, I will decide what to do with you… Kakashi, you can come in.”

Kakashi appeared in a cloud of dust in the office. He put a book of the Icha Icha series in his belt bag.

“You’ve gotten big, Naruto.” said Kakashi.  
“Kakashi-sensei, you haven’t changed at all.”

Naruto beckoned Usagi over to him and put an arm around her. Tsunade and Kakashi looked surprised because of the level of intimacy.

“Sensei, this is Tsukino Usagi. Usa-chan, this is my sensei Hatake Kakashi.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kakashi-san. Naruto told me a lot of stories about you.”  
“Likewise, Usagi-chan.”  
“The wolves are Akito and Gin. I have a contract with their pack.”

The wolves greeted Kakashi.

“Shall the wolves fight with us against Kakashi? Or shall they pause this round?”  
“It’s your decision, Kakashi.” said Tsunade.  
“They should pause this time.”

* * *

 

Naruto and Usagi were waiting on the third training ground. Kakashi was late. Tsunade and Shizune were standing in the forest to watch the fight. Jiraiya was sitting on a branch of a tree near them.

“Kakashi, is always late. Then he will tell a stupid excuse.” grumbled Naruto.

After a few minutes, Kakashi appeared in a cloud of dust on the ground holding an Icha Icha book. He told a stupid excuse, just as Naruto assumed.

“How shall we fight?” asked Naruto.  
“As in the first training of team 7, you have to get the two bells from me. You can use whatever tricks you like, as long as you can get these bells from me. Come at me like you’re going to kill me or else you won’t be able to get them. You have until tomorrow.”  
“You aren’t going to fight while reading the book this time?” asked Naruto.  
“Not this time. I have the feeling that I have to be serious this time.”

Kakashi put the book in his belt bag and tied the bells on his belt. Then he pushed up a forehead protector to uncover his Sharingan.

“Ok, let’s start.”

Naruto threw three shuriken towards Kakashi. Usagi used mercury aqua mist to create a fog to conceal their next steps. Both created several shadow clones. Two clones of Naruto and Usagi ran away to gather natural energy and the other clones scattered to attack from different directions. Usagi used holy chakra to enhance their physical abilities.

As senshi she was able to see in the mist, she found Kakashi on the original position. She sent a crescent-shaped wave of wind chakra towards him. The wave blew the fog away and Kakashi dodged the wave. Kakashi counterattacked with a huge fireball. Naruto and Usagi jumped to the side to evade the fireball. Meanwhile their clones attacked Kakashi. One clone hit Kakashi, but it was only a clone that puffed out in a dust cloud. Both looked around, but Kakashi wasn’t in sight. Usagi concentrated on her empathy to sense him. After a while, she found him 15 feet away underground. Usagi pointed to Kakashi’s hiding place and indicated to Naruto to be ready. She sent a Jupiter thunderbolt to the hideout, which entered the earth. Thereupon Kakashi left his earth-hiding place. He looked a little bit scorched.

Immediately, Naruto attacked him with taijutsu. They exchanged several blows. Naruto’s enhanced abilities helped him to keep up. But finally, Kakashi struck Naruto that he was flying a few feet. Kakashi ran in the middle of the river and used a jutsu to create a dragon with water chakra. The dragon created two water chakra spheres and sent one to Naruto and one to Usagi. Both could dodge, but Naruto realized too late that the dragon was flying to him to attack directly. Usagi created an earth wall with spikes in front of Naruto just in time. The dragon couldn’t stop and collide with the wall and vanished.

Each of the four clones gathered enough natural energy to enter Sage Mode. Two released themselves. The senjutsu chakra manifested in Naruto and Usagi and they entered Sage Mode. Kakashi’s eyes widened and thought ‘Shit!’. He tried to retreat, but Naruto followed him immediately. With the enhanced sensory ability of the Sage Mode, Kakashi couldn’t escape. Naruto used the frog kata to fight Kakashi. In a thoughtless moment of Kakashi, Naruto ripped the bells of. He jumped back and Usagi appeared beside him.

“Yeah! We’ve got them.” cheered Naruto and hugged Usagi.  
“In less than 30 minutes.” said Usagi.  
“You could have told me before that you have mastered senjutsu.” said Kakashi.  
“Nope, where would be the fun?” teased Naruto.  
“You fight very well together. Naruto, you have improved a lot. Usagi, which elements have you mastered?”  
“All five plus holy chakra.”  
“All five, wow. Holy chakra? I haven’t heard about it.”  
“Holy chakra is my kekkei genkai and is extremely versatile. It can be used to heal, restore chakra and enhance abilities. In addition, it is possible to attack with it, but only evil persons or creatures would be harmed from it. Person and creature with no ill will would be dazed from the holy chakra. Holy chakra can also be used to negate jutsus of the five basic elements.”

Usagi used the holy chakra to heal them. Meanwhile, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune arrived by the trio.

“The fight was amazing. Your teamwork was good and your strategy was efficient. I have decided that you three will form a team. Usagi and Naruto, you are actually genin, but your skills excel this rank. In my opinion, it would be unfair for others to let you participate on a chūnin exam. Because of that, Kakashi will evaluate your skills as chūnin. That means, he will virtual lead the team, but Usagi and Naruto get their chances to lead the team. After a few missions, Kakashi and I will decide your rank. Shizune, did you bring a forehead protector?” said Tsunade.  
“Yes, here is your forehead protector, Usagi-chan.” said Shizune and gave it to her.  
“I will call you, when I get a message from Sunagakure. Dismissed.” said Tsunade.  
“Kakashi and Usa, let us go to Ichiraku. I have missed his ramen.” said Naruto.  
“Sure, I’m starved.” said Usagi.  
“I will pay.” said Kakashi.

Naruto’s and Usagi’s eyes were sparkling and they started to run.

“Hurry up, Kakashi.” shouted Naruto over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> kekkei genkai - blood line limit  
> kyūbi – nine tailed beast, Kurama  
> ohayo – good morning  
> senjutsu – sage techniques  
> sugoi – amazing  
> taijutsu - body technique  
> youma - demon


	9. Capture of the Ichibi - Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own SM or Naruto.
> 
> Conventions:  
> “text” - speech  
> ‘text’ – thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter.

_ Previously _

_“The fight was amazing. Your teamwork was good and your strategy was efficient. I have decided that you three will form a team. Usagi and Naruto, you are actually genin, but your skills excel this rank. In my opinion, it would be unfair for others to let you participate on a chūnin exam. Because of that, Kakashi will evaluate your skills as chūnin. That means, he will virtual lead the team, but Usagi and Naruto get their chances to lead the team. After a few missions, Kakashi and I will decide your rank. Shizune, did you bring a forehead protector?” said Tsunade._  
“Yes, here is your forehead protector, Usagi-chan.” said Shizune and gave it to her.  
“I will call you, when I get a message from Sunagakure. Dismissed.” said Tsunade.  
“Kakashi and Usa, let us go to Ichiraku. I have missed his ramen.” said Naruto.  
“Sure, I’m starved.” said Usagi.  
“I will pay.” said Kakashi.

_Naruto’s and Usagi’s eyes were sparkling and they started to run._

_“Hurry up, Kakashi.” shouted Naruto over his shoulder._

* * *

 

Now

The new team Kakashi was sitting at Ichiraku. Beside Naruto and Usagi were stacks of bowls. Naruto was still eating his 9th bowl and Usagi had just finished her 8th bowl. Kakashi was looking in his purse sighing. He had forgotten how much Naruto could eat and hadn’t known that Usagi was also a glutton. Naruto pushed away the empty bowl.

“That was yummy, Teuchi-san. I’ve missed your ramen.” said Naruto.  
“I can imagine. It was really quiet without you.” said Teuchi.  
“This is the best ramen that I have ever eaten, Teuchi-san.” said Usagi.  
“Thank you, Usagi-chan.”

Shikamaru and Temari arrived.

“Konichiwa minna. Tsunade-sama sent me to pick you up, Naruto and Kakashi. Are you Usagi?“ asked Shikamaru.  
“Yes.”  
“Good, you too. I’m Shikamaru and this is Temari from Sunagakure.”

Kakashi paid for the ramen. Then the shinobis walked to the Hokage’s Residence. They entered Tsunade’s office and were already expected by Tsunade, Shizune, Choji and Ino.

“Ok, everyone is here. This morning, Jiraiya informed us that Akatsuki plans to attack Sunagakure. We suspect that they want to capture Gaara-sama as jinchūriki of the ichibi. We have already sent a message to warn the Kazekage. Temari-san is going to leave for Sunagakure tomorrow morning. You will accompany her. Kakashi, you are the leader for this mission. Support Sunagakure against Akatsuki. Any questions?... Dismissed.” explained Tsunade.

Everyone except Naruto and Usagi left the office. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Usagi fetched a communicator from her subspace pocket.

“Tsunade-sama, this is a communicator. With the communicator you can contact me or everyone with a communicator. It works across the continent. One might say it enables communication to the moon. We will contact you, when we’ve got information.” said Usagi.  
“Good, I will contact you, when we’ve got information from Sunagakure.”  
“Please, don’t tell someone else about it.”  
“Of course, this gives us an advantage.”

Usagi gave the communicator to Tsunade and described her how to use it. Then Naruto and Usagi left the office.

* * *

 

It was night. Usagi was lying on the roof of the building of Naruto’s flat and was looking at the moon and the stars. She was thinking about the events of the day. It had been a great day for her. She had been accepted in the village as shinobi with that she would be able to help them against Akatsuki. She would do her best to hold Akatsuki up. They focused to capture jinchūrikis. Jiraiya couldn’t find out why, but that didn’t matter Akatsuki wouldn’t get Naruto. He belonged to her family and after the loss of her last, she would do almost everything to keep her new family save. Because of that she had trained that much the last months, she couldn’t afford any mistakes.

In the afternoon, Naruto had showed Usagi and the wolves Konohagakure. Beforehand, Usagi had warned Akito and Gin to behave well. They needed to accustom the villager to the huge wolves. Both wolves had been on their best behavior and some of the villager had eased up a little. During the sight seeing, they had met several of Naruto’s friends. Some of his friends had organized a little welcome party in Yakiniku Q, a Gyū-Kaku-style yakiniku restaurant, in the evening. Everyone had received Usagi well. She was happy to make new friends. Usagi knew that her new shinobi friends could never replace her senshis, but it was a good start. During the dinner they had told stories of their missions. Usagi had realized that Naruto’s nindō to never give up and keep his word had inspired his friends. They had trained the last 2.5 years keeping that in mind.

Naruto jumped on the roof and lay down beside her. He reached out his arm. She accepted the offer and cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. Naruto wrapped the arm around her and stroked her back.

“What bothers you?” asked Naruto.  
“Nothing specific. I thought about the day and your friends. I realized that I’m really happy. We only have to stop Akatsuki, then it will be perfect.”  
“We will beat them…”

* * *

 

Flashback – two months ago

It was evening Usagi was sitting in a clearing and was looking at the almost full moon. Naruto walked to her and sat behind her. He started to massage her shoulder. She had been deep in thought and his touch startled her. But she relaxed almost immediately as she realized who was behind her. They were sitting quietly for several minutes. Naruto was still massaging her shoulder.

“What bothers you? You were untypical aggressive and stiff the complete day.” asked Naruto.  
“Akatsuki… I won’t let them hurt you. I can’t lose you, too.”

Usagi turned to him and straddled his lap. She kissed Naruto fiercely for a few moments. Then she looked him in the eyes. Naruto caressed softly her cheek.

“Shh, everything will be ok. We will fight them together and”  
“Promise me that we will always fight together and you won’t do any suicide missions alone like you used to do. If I lose you, I couldn’t live any longer...”

Naruto looked at her speechless.

“I love you, Ruto-chan. You had to wait months for me, but now I’m ready for you. I was stu”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Naruto swore to himself to never let her go.

“I love you, too Usa-chan… I swear by Shinobi no Kami to fight Akatsuki with you. I won’t leave you behind and I won’t do suicide missions without you.”

End flashback

* * *

 

“Let’s go inside. We will leave early. Normally, it is a 3 days run, but we will rush this time.” said Naruto.  
“Hai, we should go to bed.”

The next morning, Usagi, Naruto and the wolves arrived at the gate early, but everyone was already ready to go.

“Good, everyone is already here. We will run fast with only a few breaks to get to Sunagakure as fast as possible. If someone needs a break, ask for it. In any case, we have to be able to fight, when we arrive. Ok?... Then let’s” said Kakashi.  
“Stop...” shouted Shizune as she ran to the gate, “I have news from Sunagakure. We’ve got a message from the Kazekage. Akatsuki hasn’t attacked, yet. Temari-san shall return as fast as possible. That was everything.”  
“Ok, then we will leave.”

The shinobis started to run towards Sunagakure. It was tough run. Choji and Ino had the most problems to keep up. Akito and Gin agreed to carry them until they would be able to run again on their own. The next morning, almost everyone was exhausted. They had been on the road for more than 22 hours with only a small break to eat something. Kakashi decided to have a rest for the next 6 hours. Naruto protested, but Usagi could convince him that the break was necessary. Everyone lay down to sleep. Akito and Gin were exhausted but not that much as the humans. The wolves rotated to keep watch. The communicator awakened Usagi after about 4 hours. She stood up and walked away to not disturb the others. She opened the communicator and saw Tsunade.

“Ohayo Usagi-chan.”  
“Ohaya Tsunade-sama.”  
“We’ve got a message from Sunagakure. Yesterday, Akasuki had attacked and had captured Gaara-sama. Only one Akatsuki had attacked. Gaara-sama had fought him, but couldn’t beat him. The attacker had used explosion jutsus and had targeted the villager. He had tricked Gaara-sama somehow and could capture him. What is your status?”  
“We had run till this morning with only a small break to eat. At the moment, we are resting 6 hours then we will run again. I will contact you, when we arrive and got the status of Sunagakure.”  
“Ok.”

Usagi turned to walk back, but Naruto and Kakashi were already awaiting her. She told them about the message. Naruto wanted to leave directly, but Kakashi and Usagi could convince him to finish their rest. They wouldn’t tell the others about the message, because the communicator shall be a secret. The trio went back to the camp and lay down to sleep.

Kakashi woke the group after the 6 hours. They ate something and then started to run. It was a similar pattern as the day before. After a few hours, Akito and Gin carried Choji and Ino to speed up the group and after 20 hours, they had a break of 6 hours. Naruto got impatient several times, but fortunately Usagi could soothe him each time. They reached Sunagakure after 2.5 days.

The passage through the cliffs was partially blocked with rocks. As they arrived, two shinobis were keeping watch and some others were cleaning up the passage. The shinobis welcomed Temari and the Konoha Shinobis. Temari was shocked about state of the main defensive fortification. She hurried to lead the group to the Kazekage’s Office. While the group was walking through the passage, a shinobi discovered a dead shinobi and demanded help to recover the corpse. On the village side of the cliffs, they saw at least 20 body bags. Temari grimaced and rushed to the center of the village. They entered the Kazekage’s office building and met Baki, a jōnin and member of the advisory council.

“Temari, it is good to see you.” said Baki.  
“What happened?” asked Temari.  
“Let’s go to the Kazekage’s office, then I will tell you everything.”

Temari introduced the Konoha shinobis, while Baki was leading the group to the Kazekage’s office. They entered the office and Baki closed the door. Then he told them about the attack of Akatsuki and the events since the capture of the Kazekage.

“Kankurō tried to follow Akatsuki, but he was defeated and was poisoned. Fortunately, some shinobis found him and brought him back. But even Chiyo couldn’t find an antidote. According to her, he will die within the next day.” said Baki.  
“Oh no.” cried Temari. She was on the verge of tears to lose two brothers in one event.  
“I’m able to use medical jutsus to clean someone’s blood. Please, bring me to him and I will try to heal him.” said Usagi.  
“Ok, it won’t do any harm to let you try it. Follow me.” said Baki.

Baki led them to the hospital. Naruto, Usagi and Temari followed Baki in the operating room. The remaining group sat down in the waiting room. Akito and Gin tried to follow, but Usagi asked them to stay in the waiting room with Kakashi.

“Who are the Konoha shinobis?” asked Chiyo.  
“These are Naruto and Usagi. Usagi is able to use medical jutsu. She asked to try a jutsu to heal Kankurō.” answered Baki.

Chiyo eyed Usagi a few moments. Then she nodded to accept the offer. Usagi examined Kankurō with a jutsu. She was relieved that the venom hadn’t destroyed too much of his body. The first step was to purify the venom and the second to heal the destroyed parts.

“Ok, I can help him. But it could take a while, please don’t interrupt me.”  
“Do you need anything?” asked a medical shinobi.  
“No, I don’t need anything. I will start now.”

Usagi laid her hands on Kankurō’s chest and channeled holy chakra in his body. Her hands emitted a silver light. The eyes of the Suna shinobis widened. They hadn’t seen silver chakra before, but they kept silent. Usagi moved her hands over Kankurō’s body to channel the holy chakra directly to the poisoned parts. After about 20 minutes, she had purified the blood and the body. She started to heal the destroyed parts. Kankurō’s body color changed slowly from pale to its normal one and indicated that the healing was successful so far. After about 15 minutes, Usagi canceled the chakra flow. She smiled at Chiyo and the Suna shinobis.

“He is healed. I could clean his body and heal the destroyed parts. He should wake up any moment.” said Usagi.  
“Which jutsu did you use? I haven’t seen silver chakra before.” asked Chiyo.  
“I used my Kekkei Genkai to heal him.”  
“I haven’t heard of such a Kekkei Genkai. How long have you been in Konoha?”  
“Only a few days.”

Groaning Kankurō woke up. He opened his eyes and looked around confused. As he tried to sit up, Usagi put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She smiled at him.

“Don’t move too much. You were poisoned. I have healed you, but you should rest for a day to give your body the opportunity to restore his energy.” explained Usagi.  
“But I have to follow them, they captured Gaara.” said Kankurō.  
“She is right. We have almost lost you. Usagi was the only one who could help you. You will stay in bed for a day. If I have to confine you to bed, I will do it.” said Temari.  
“Ok, but don’t confine me to bed.” whined Kankurō.  
“We will follow them and will bring Gaara back.” said Naruto and put a hand on Kankurō’s shoulder.  
“You need to know that Sasori was one of them. He fought me and poisoned me.”  
“Impossible... Does he despise us that much to attack the village.” said Chiyo.  
“You knew that he has changed after the death of his parents.” said Ebizō.  
“We should discuss this outside and let Kankurō rest.” said Usagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that is already finished. I will try to update on a bi-weekly base.
> 
> Glossary:  
> ichibi – one tailed, Shukaku  
> jinchūriki - humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them  
> kekkei genkai - blood line limit  
> konichiwa - hello  
> minna - everyone  
> nindō – ninja way  
> ohayo – good morning  
> shinobi no kami – god of shinobi; the supreme shinobi


End file.
